


Lazy Days

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Days with Lazy Gays, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Kisses, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Snow Day, dumb antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: Sora and Riku spend all day in bed together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the first snow fall (for us, anyway - no doubt the weather is different where you are) we have a fic for you all! We wish you all a safe and warm winter.

One minute to eight o'clock, Riku turned off his alarm and dragged himself out of bed. There was the barest recognition from his slumbering bed partner, but as this was routine, Sora didn't wake. In almost-disarray, Riku stifled a yawn on his way to the washroom, starting the ritualistic process of getting ready for a long day of classes. In relative darkness, he brushed his teeth and hair, opened the drawer they kept his pants in, and pulled out a pair of jeans. Grabbing his phone off the charger, he blearily checked his email with one hand and started yanking the pants on, only to pause and drop them a minute later. Sluggishly, he kicked them out of his way and dropped back onto the bed.

Now, that was unusual. Sora had rolled into the warm spot Riku'd left behind, and was effected by the sudden shift in weight by way of colliding with his boyfriend's side. “Wha's up?”

Eyes closing, Riku buried himself in blankets again. “Prof's car is snowed into his driveway.”

Barely awake, Sora took a moment to make sense of that, and still failed. “... Huh?”

“Snow day,” he elaborated, blanket up to his chin. “No school.”

Sora's eyes blinked open. “Really?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Aw man, _awesome_ ,” Sora declared, sitting part of the way upright. Riku made a sound of vague agreement.

“M'not moving for a few hours.”

Sora nudged him. “You know what this means?”

“I can sleep in?”

“I don't have work today. We have the day off together,” Sora grinned. “We _never_ have the day off together!”

Riku's eyes opened, taken aback by this revelation. “You don't?”

“Yeah!” He was mussed with sleep, but Sora's eyes were still bright. Riku began to grin.

“How about that...” Riku extended an arm, letting Sora flop affectionately on top of him. He closed his eyes again. “Wanna sleep all day?”

“But I'm awake now... And I have you to myself _all day_...”

Riku snorted sleepily. “All day. If you're thinking about sex, we can do that later, we've got time.” He kind of felt just like holding Sora and drifting in and out of consciousness for a few hours.

Sora nuzzled his shoulder. “Nah. 'Least not 'til after breakfast.”

“Mn,” Riku hugged him closer, his noise of approval slight.

“This 's good for now...”

“Couldn't agree more.” Riku kind of deflated with a heavy, content exhale, letting Sora press lazy kisses to his neck.

“ _Mm_... Wait, I'm cold...” Sora wriggled under the covers as they were lazily pulled up for him. Rather than cuddle up to Riku again, though, Sora reached out and wrapped his arms around him to pull him over instead.

In the sense that he remained dead weight, Riku resisted. “Nngh.”

Sora was momentarily baffled. Then he tugged again. “ _Riku_...”

He started to grin.

Never one to give up easily, Sora persisted and started to heave with all his might, only barely managing to drag him. Impulsively, Riku resisted with more a deliberate drag.

“Riku, _why?_ ”

“Wanna see you work for it,” Riku mumbled.

Determined now, Sora worked out a better hold and managed to drag Riku in small increments. He fought back by sliding heavily onto the mattress.

“ _No_ ,” Sora whined in a small voice of distress.

Riku snickered, unabashed.

He was a little less careful in pulling him, in response. “How are you this heavy?!”

“Muscle mass.”

Finally, Sora managed to haul about half of Riku's torso onto himself, and decided to call that satisfactory. Riku's arms wrapped around him.

“Did I win?”

“No. This is exactly as much of you as I wanted.”

“Fine, I definitely believe you.”

“Good.” Sora tightened his grip and nuzzled his hair.

“I think we both won.”

“If you say so. But I still won _more_.”

Riku snorted. “Oh, no. I was about to say that I won more.”

Sora appeared to think that over. “Hm... no.”

Reaching around him, Riku lightly smacked Sora's ass. “Touched your butt, makes me the winner.”

“What? That's not a rule!” Sora sounded as scandalized as though it was.

“ _Feels_ like victory,” Riku declared. “Guess that makes it a rule.”

“Fine then.” In a flash, Sora reached over to tap him back.

“ _Hey_ -” As he tried to touch Sora's backside again, Riku pressed himself defensively into the mattress.

Sora wriggled back. “Oh, no.”

The ensuing struggle was one of the most lackluster of all time. Riku attempted to wind around Sora to prevent him from escaping, making him flail onto his back while reaching out to grope for Riku.

“No!”

“Don't do it-... Don't you dare.” Riku scooted over to try to wrestle a hand under him. Given his size, Sora was able to worm out of the way and fling himself over his back. Riku threw them both over to shield himself, making Sora nearly skid right off the edge. He clung desperately to the covers, giving Riku the opportunity to pull him back and tap his backside again.

“That is so cheap!” Sora reached over and slapped Riku's ass as hard as he could.

“ _Ow_...”

Sora cackled, feeling sufficiently victorious even as Riku grappled him down and tried to turn him over. He tried to kick at Riku, but didn't manage to protect his butt from a (much lighter) smack.

“Say I won,” Riku demanded, straddling him and struggling to keep him down.

“No way. I got at least as many as you!”

Promptly, Riku slapped his ass again. Sora's protest was rather weakened by the fact that he'd started to laugh.

“Say mercy,” Riku grinned.

Sora fought back through snickers. “Never!”

“ _Say it_.”

“No!” Sora threw himself onto one side, effectively toppling Riku. He flattened to the bed under him. “Oof -”

Riku sprawled on him. “I win.”

“Mngh.” Sora fell flat in defeat. Riku kissed his shoulder.

“You're cute when you lose.”

“S'at supposed to make me feel better?” Sora grumbled.

“Yes.” Riku kissed up his neck, easily melting him.

“And that's playing dirty...”

Shifting over to free Sora, Riku's kisses became a bit more thorough, encouraged as Sora reached up around him. If there'd been any risk of actually upsetting Sora, it had already passed when Riku snuggled against him.

Sora grinned. “Feeling awake yet?”

“A little.” Riku paused. “Was that your plan?”

“Awake enough to make breakfast?” Sora inquired innocently.

This time, the ass-slap was one of vengeance. “You conniving jerk.”

Sora snorted, apparently having forgotten that competition already, and grinned hopefully as Riku dragged himself out of bed again.

“What d'you want?”

He had clearly not prepared for that question. “... Breakfast...?”

“Ingenious,” Riku teased. The grin on Sora's face indicated that he'd given his best answer and wouldn't be providing another, so he had no choice but to make a judgment call. “I'll make waffles, dork.”

The toaster kind; he was too tired for _real_ waffles.

“Cool! Good thinking,” Sora announced amiably.

Riku stifled a yawn on his way out. “That's what my expensive education pays for.”

Dropping back onto the bed, Sora basked in the feeling of being in it while Riku was forced into manual labor. He rolled across the bed, wrapping himself in a cocoon of covers as he went.

Only the sweet smell of toaster pastry drew him out of his nest, eyes lighting up at the sight of a full plate; Riku had apparently made them the entire box. He sank onto the bed with a surprisingly loud yawn, and Sora grinned.

“Nice one,” he praised, reaching out for a waffle. They'd been prepared the way he liked them, with something of an excess of syrup.

“Tired again,” Riku unnecessarily informed him, sinking back and putting the plate in his lap. Sora leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, then demolished his first waffle in four bites. He made sort of a mess of his fingers and lips with gluey syrup.

“You're gross,” Riku informed him, a bit more reserved in eating. Saying so was a mistake.

Sora looked at him, a devious glint in his eye.

“... Don't do it.”

It was no good. Sora was over him in an instant, kissing him full on the mouth to his loud, muffled protest. Riku tried to grimace but wasn't given the chance; Sora dappled sticky, sugary kisses against his lips over and over, laughing gleefully between each.

“ _No_ -” Riku was cut off frequently, groaning. “... - _o-o_...”

Pulling a few inches away, Sora looked extremely pleased with himself.

“ _Ugh_ , Sora.” Riku's nose scrunched as he tried to get rid of the stickiness.

“You knew it would happen,” Sora said without remorse, sliding back to the mattress and taking another waffle.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Riku repeated emphatically. “I have to wash my whole _face_...”

Mowing through his next waffle, Sora started to cackle again with a full mouth.

“You're the worst.”

Sora licked his fingers in satisfaction.

“Everything tastes like syrup,” Riku stated.

“That's what waffles are supposed to taste like.”

“Says you.”

“Says -” Sora paused, trying to think of an authority on waffles.

“I'll wait.” Riku finished off his last one.

“... The waffle... police.”

Riku almost choked on a snicker.

“Yeah,” Sora concluded, deeming that to have been the correct answer. Riku swallowed.

“You think they'd arrest me?”

“Well, I just saved you. They won't find you now.”

Rudely, Riku didn't even thank him. Once the two of them had finished eating, the plate was set aside and Riku was on his feet, aiming to get to the bathroom to wash up faster than Sora. The unspoken competition was picked up on, inspiring Sora to try to get around him to the door first.

One hand planted itself on Sora's head and steered him back, enabling Riku to get to the sink.

“ _Hey!_ ”

He grinned. “You're the reason I've got to,” Riku reminded him, and began washing his face. Crossing his arms, Sora grumbled through his smile, waiting in the corner.

It took Sora twice as long to wash himself up after Riku was done, which was just as well as it gave Riku the opportunity to leave the syrupy plate in the sink before he dropped back into bed. He wrapped Sora up in his arms again when he returned, dry and syrup-free.

“Mm...” Sora nestled against his chest.

“M'tired again.”

“D'you wanna sleep for a bit?”

“Yeah,” Riku said, nuzzling his hair.

“Okay... I'll set 'n alarm.” Rolling over, Sora blinked. “Where's my phone?”

“Maybe it fell.”

Frowning, Sora folded half his body off the bed to search. Riku did not help, getting comfortable instead.

Sora reached blindly under the bed. “I don't see it...”

“I could call it,” Riku suggested, lazily seeking his own phone. Sora draped languidly onto the floor while he waited.

The bubbly ringtone came from somewhere behind him, a square of light shining through a folded knot in the bed covers.

“Got it?”

“Uh...” Sora tried to pull himself back. “I might be stuck.”

Riku just laughed at first, giving him a second before assisting.

“ _Oof_...” Reaching for the buzzing covers, Sora sat up and untangled his phone. He tumbled backwards triumphantly once it was freed.

“Klutz,” Riku smiled affectionately. Lying back on top of him, Sora set his alarm for a couple hours later, rolling over when the feat was accomplished.

“'Kay, sleep...”

Pleasantly tired, the two of them spooned against each other until they fell asleep again, which did not take very long at all.

The next thing either of them heard was a succession of loud beeps. Riku's expression screwed up, unwilling to wake, and Sora reluctantly opened his eyes when the beeping went on too long to ignore. He'd worked himself very tightly around Riku's side, and didn't particularly care to leave his spot.

“Mngh...” Sora drew the sound out for as long as he had breath. Riku grumbled in agreement.

Flailing blindly for his phone, Sora managed to silence the alarm, earning a mollified sigh from his human pillow.

Neither one actually intended on getting up, but Sora had an immediate problem presenting itself.

“I h've to pee...”

“Mn.”

“But I don't wanna...”

“Go pee.”

Groaning loudly, Sora extracted himself. Riku made a vague sound that might've indicated sympathy.

“Don't fall back asleep,” Sora instructed, hauling himself out of bed.

“Promise nothing...”

“ _Don't_ ,” Sora impressed, heading over to the bathroom and shutting the door.

“Can't make me,” Riku called, and let himself doze.

Sora returned a moment later. “If you're still sleeping, I'm gonna fall on you.”

“I'm awake,” Riku verified sleepily.

“Are you sure?” Sora started to hang precariously over the bed.

“I'm sure, I'm awake,” he mumbled, barely registering the words either heard or spoken.

With an exaggerated crashing noise, Sora dropped right onto Riku, winding him. He made a loud wheezy noise, making Sora laugh drowsily.

“So _ra_...” Riku pushed at him without force.

“You're awake now.”

He closed his eyes stubbornly. “I was already awake.”

“ _Sure_.” Sora rolled heavily off of him.

“I _was_.”

Rubbing his eyes, Sora asked, “Now what do we do?”

“... Dunno... I wouldn't mind sleeping more, to spite you...”

“Not allowed.”

“You set the rules, now?”

“Yep. If you fall asleep, I'm playing a drum solo on your butt.”

Riku promptly rolled so as to block access to his butt.

“Alright, fine.” Sora decided he could work with that too, wriggling down the bed to access Riku's stomach. With his eyes still closed, Riku hadn't noticed. He stretched out with a full-body sigh and got comfortable again, until his shirt was menacingly lifted.

Riku stopped. “Sora,” he warned.

Sora, lips hovering above his navel, took a huge, deep breath.

“Don't,” Riku tensed apprehensively.

Sora leaned down... and lightly kissed his stomach. Expectant and still tensed, Riku almost snorted with surprise, but didn't trust that he was simply being sweet.

Kissing his abdomen again, Sora puffed out his cheeks against his skin.

“What are you doing?”

“It's a trust exercise, Riku,” Sora said, pulling back a little. “Trust me.”

“That's the least trustworthy thing you could say.”

“ _Trust_ me.” Sora dropped another kiss on his stomach.

“When I do, are you gonna raspberry me?”

“You'll find out if you trust me.”

Despite his better judgment, Riku opted not to push him away. Nuzzling him, Sora inhaled audibly every so often, just to feel him tense in expectation. He just wasn't able to _help_ it when he was sure the other shoe would drop.

Sora snickered, quite pleased with the power he currently had. Finally, he rested his head on Riku's stomach and turned his head up to look at him.

“I hate you,” Riku mumbled.

“I love you,” Sora replied contentedly.

“I hate that I love you.”

“ _No_ , you don't.”

“No, I don't.”

Sora grinned wide. “Are you awake now?”

“I guess so,” Riku sighed. “But I still won't leave the bed. Your powers of persuasion aren't _that_ good.”

“Oh, dude,” Sora sounded as though he was being accused of murder. “I wasn't trying to get you out of bed.”

“Why didn't you say so?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

In that case... “Alright, I'm awake for real and in bed.”

Sora shuffled back up on-level with Riku. “Awesome. What do you want to do?”

Riku didn't answer with words. Instead he drew him in, lips gravitating towards Sora's... until he diverted and buried them against his neck to blow a huge raspberry.

“ _No-o!_ ” Sora swatted at him, wailing over Riku's cruel laugh. “How could you?!”

Snickering, Riku started to drop kisses at random, occasionally muffling Sora's continued distress.

“Betrayed! By my own boyfriend!”

Unapologetic, Riku remained relentless. His arms wound around him and he shifted on top of Sora, kissing his cheeks repeatedly, until Sora had no choice but to give in.

“ _Fine_ ,” he sighed, as though he was making a huge sacrifice on his part, and kissed Riku the way he wanted to. Sora's hands settled on Riku's lower back, holding him as the kiss became thorough and warm. It only stopped for a moment, in which Riku drew back just to get a second look at Sora, grinning.

Happily, Sora kissed him again and pressed his legs in around Riku, too. He laughed.

“You're like a koala,” Riku mumbled against his lips.

“You feel nice.”

“Good reason to be a koala.”

Tilting his head, Sora kissed down his throat and back up when he couldn't reach any lower. Guiding him back to his lips on the way, Riku sort of encouraged a hand into his hair, and Sora was more than happy to comply with his lead.

The kiss was lazy and slow, the two of them just content to make out for a while. Sora was still too sleepy to really get worked up, but he did still shiver every time he combed his fingers right through to the end of Riku's hair. Gradually, Sora tipped them to lay side by side, limbs tangling together and kisses devolving into languid nuzzles.

“Way better than being in class, huh?” Sora breathed.

“I'm dropping out of school and you're quitting your job,” Riku agreed. Sora snorted.

“Finally got you on my side.”

“Mm-hm.” Riku kissed his forehead... or, tried to. “So much hair...”

“Here...” Sora reached up and held his bangs out of his face. Riku followed through with his forehead-kiss plan.

“There we go.” He continued to kiss his beaming boyfriend on his cheeks and, once, his nose.

Sora squirmed. “Riku...”

“Hm?”

“You're so lame...”

“Shut up.”

“You're not denying it.”

“Takes one to know one,” Riku replied, aware of just how mature that was.

Sora burst out laughing. “That sounds like something _I_ would say.”

“You're a bad influence,” he snorted, sitting up. Sora had rolled away, still laughing, but it became a dramatic cry when he was hit with a pillow. With that accomplished, Riku climbed over to kiss him again playfully, only to be wrestled underneath Sora.

If he couldn't beat him – which he could, he just didn't want to – then he might as well join him, he figured. Riku pulled Sora properly on top of him.

Ah yes, flailing limbs and wild hair in his face. The height of comfort.

Sora leaned in, seemingly going for the kiss again, until he abruptly lifted his shirt to trap Riku's head in it instead.

“ _Why_ ,” Riku protested, muffled. Huffing indignantly, he tried to get comfortable out of spite, Sora hardly even laughing through his snorts and not calming down for some time.

Winding up nestled under his arm, Riku spoke up. “Whatever, not that bad.”

“If you say so,” Sora cheerfully replied, settling more weight on top of him.

“Dude, I'm right in your armpit, though...”

“How is it?”

“Smells like armpit.”

Sora gave an exaggerated yawn. “Okay, goodnight.”

With some effort, Riku turned and blew another raspberry against Sora's ribs.

“ _Rude!_ ” he yelped, inadvertently bringing Riku with him in the scramble to get away. He was still tangled around him and Riku wasn't being very helpful, latching to him. “Riku!”

In his desperation to get away, Sora wriggled out of his shirt entirely. Rather pleased with this result, Riku picked it up and threw it out of range.

Crawling backwards, Sora almost tipped off the bed and eyed Riku suspiciously. Grinning, Riku fell back and stretched out like a satisfied house cat.

He didn't appear to be planning anything. Riku could be trusted... for now.

Sora glanced from him to the tiny clump of fabric on the floor.

“If you wanted to keep your shirt, shouldn't have been a jerk,” Riku said, with the air of someone imparting a valuable life lesson. Sora considered this for several moments, then shrugged.

“Eh, could do worse.”

“C'mere,” Riku reached out to him. “Not like you'll get cold.”

Falling into his lap, Sora grinned up at him. “Now what?”

“Now...” Riku trailed off, thinking.

“Video games?” It was a very common suggestion, and one that was not often turned down.

“I'm up for it.”

“Cool.” Wriggling on his stomach, Sora reached over for the controllers and passed one back to Riku without looking back at him. Their TV was set up a few feet away from the foot of the bed, especially convenient for the rare day like this.

Sitting up to take it, Riku moved their pillows around to arrange a set up they could sink into. The console's start-up noise rang out, making him cringe.

“Turn it down, why do we have it so loud?”

“ _Effect_. Duh.” Sora reached for the remote anyway, lowering the volume by a few notches.

“How foolish of me,” Riku snorted.

They picked up in the middle of a two-player game they'd started yesterday evening.

For hours later – with rare breaks for lunch and the bathroom – they'd shown no sign of winding down, until at last Sora’s reactions seemed to slow. Missing combos and losing track of missions, their score had started to suffer, which drew Riku's attention at last to Sora's lost steam.

The nudge perked Sora up, though he assumed it was a challenge and shoved back. With a snort, Riku pushed again.

“Hey – want a break?”

“Huh?” Sora blinked rapidly. “I'm good!”

“You tired?”

“Nah. We should play something else.”

“Sure,” Riku agreed, pushing him gently again to tip him over. “Let's play that one game where you lie down and dream for a few hours.”

Mid-yawn, Sora easily went over despite his protest. “No-o...”

“You're _tired_ ,” Riku told him, putting the controllers on the floor and the turning off the TV. “We have no obligations. So, nap time.”

“No, I'm not,” Sora argued immediately, despite burying his head.

Smirking, Riku lay down next to him and suggested without real intention, “Alright, if you don't feel like napping, we could have sex instead.”

“Okay,” Sora mumbled. Riku laughed.

“That's enthusiastic.”

Sora pulled himself over until his head was against Riku's shoulder. “Let's do it.”

“You need to nap, dork.”

“This is better,” Sora said, lethargically kissing his neck.

On reflex, Riku tilted his head to let him continue. “Do you actually want to?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sora claimed, accompanying kisses with little nuzzles of his nose. Riku could feel him smile, and decided that he'd give it a shot even though he was pretty sure Sora was going to drift off in the middle. Shifting, his hand ran down Sora's side to massage his hip.

With a little pleased sound, Sora kissed his pulse with a bit more intent... but not much.

Riku skimmed his ass to cop a feel and brought a leg up to slide between Sora's, letting him slowly grind against it while he tipped Sora gradually onto his back. He was limp and pliant to wherever Riku wanted to move him, tilting his head up to kiss him, lips willingly met.

“Mm...”

Riku had moved to straddle him as free hands traced down his chest, and Sora was a bit more eager with Riku on top of his hips like that. Sora pet his hips and legs lightly, unable to touch much more without more effort than he was capable of.

The fact that he wasn't as grabby as usual was noted with some amusement. Riku rocked down against him slowly, Sora's erection apparently not suffering from the same fatigue as the rest of him. Still, the kiss was starting to taper off as his head dropped back fully onto the pillow.

“Mn -” Riku bit back a snicker. “You're _sure_ you don't wanna nap?”

Eyes still closed, Sora mumbled drowsily, “I'm _fine_...”

“Yeah?” Shifting a bit, Riku ran a hand between his legs.

“Yeah,” Sora breathed, arching up to his hand, head pleasantly off-balance.

Riku rubbed his palm down slowly against his erection. “Want your pants off, or do you want a blanket?”

“ _Nn_... Can I have both?”

“Sure, why not,” Riku laughed, and began to remove both of their clothing. Sora only moved the bare minimum to help, then settle back comfortably as Riku drew a blanket over them both. Settling against Sora, Riku kissed as far down his body as he could without disappearing under it.

“Mm,” Sora hummed, petting Riku's hair.

That was more like his awake and horny Sora. Riku wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke him slow, thumb putting a faint rolling pressure under the crown.

Sora's groans were low and needy... until they faded into something that was almost certainly snoring.

Pausing, Riku let go. “Sora. Did you seriously fall asleep?”

He flicked Sora's nipple, making him start badly. “Wha-... What was that?”

Riku's snickers were poorly suppressed. “You actually fell asleep.”

“Did not,” Sora slurred unconvincingly.

“You absolutely did.”

“S'fine. Keep going.”

“Not sure you're alert enough to enjoy it properly,” Riku noted skeptically.

“I'm good!” Sora widened his eyes a little to demonstrate. With a snort, Riku resumed stroking him.

“Bet you fall asleep again.”

“Wasn't sleeping... Just had my eyes closed...” Sora reached for him sluggishly.

“Uh-huh.” Riku leaned down to kiss him, Sora returning it deeply but slowly. The grip around his back kept him close, making Riku wonder if he'd be trapped as a human teddy bear if Sora did indeed pass out again.

He wasn't worried. There were worse things to be. Still, Riku's strokes got a little faster in contrast to the kiss, just to keep his attention.

“ _Mm_...” Sora's legs were tingly and heavier than usual but he parted them all the same. He made another sound of encouragement when Riku sucked at his lower lip, rocking into his hand.

“Mn... Lube?”

“In the same drawer as usual, I think,” Sora answered blankly.

“I _know_ ,” Riku grinned, kisses going to his jaw, clarifying. “Can you grab it?”

Groaning as though extremely put upon, Sora rolled over to get it and thoughtlessly threw his shoulder into Riku in the process.

“Ow -”

“Sorry...!” Sora pulled back and rubbed his shoulder, Riku stopping everything to sit up.

“Ow,” he repeated. “First you pass out mid-hand job, and now you're injuring me. You sure you're into this?” he teased.

“I am!” As though offended by the very thought, Sora leaned up and kissed Riku to prove it, only breaking it to resume fetching the lube from their bedside table. Riku leaned over him, trailing kisses high up along his neck.

Sora's hand closed around the bottle, and he was suddenly unable to contain a yawn. Riku dissolved into snickers again.

“ _That_ was rude.”

“I can't help it,” Sora spoke through a second yawn.

“Because you're _tired_.”

“I'm still good.” Handing him the bottle, Sora turned and dropped face-first onto the bed, ass in the air, lazily presenting himself. “Okay, go.”

Riku sat back, holding the lube and speaking in monotone. “How could I resist you.”

“Mm-hm,” Sora hummed.

He opened the bottle anyway. “This is the least sexy thing, ever.”

“You still want to, right?” Sora asked into the pillow.

“Yes, I still want to,” Riku reassured him, leaning over him to kiss his shoulder blade and slicking his fingers.

Sora smiled, love-drunk. “Okay, good.”

With one fingertip, Riku circled his entrance. “I love you. Even when you're dumb and tired.”

“ _Cool_ ,” Sora murmured, raising his hips just a little to his touch.

“Perfect example.” Riku kissed his back again and pressed his slick finger slowly inside. Sora's moan was almost entirely muffled, body relaxed and taking the intrusion easily.

As much as Riku wished he could face him, he had to admit this was easier. He sought out his prostate right away.

“'N' I love you, even when you're grumpy...” Sora squirmed as the sensitive nerves were brushed. “Ngh...”

Gently massaging that spot, Riku affectionately argued, “I'm never grumpy.”

Sora shivered pleasantly. “You can be pretty grumpy.”

“I disagree.” Carefully, he tested a second finger, wanting to take advantage of how relaxed Sora was. The stretch made him purr, and Sora adjusted to the second nearly as quickly.

Sora raised his head to be heard. “Nn, you disagree a lot, too.”

“No I -” Riku stopped when he realized what he was doing. Snorting, Sora dropped his head into the pillow again as he laughed, his whole body rocking and tightening in time with his breaths. His eyes streamed with mirth, perhaps more easily amused than usual.

Well, that sure was distracting. Riku's arousal found that _really_ interesting. Both fingers found his prostate again with a smirk, and Sora was effectively caught off guard.

“Ahh-…”

“That's better,” Riku declared.

Grabbing the pillow, Sora let his hips fall and his erection brush the mattress. It was just enough to drive him insane, not enough to relieve any pressure. “Mn...”

“Relax again,” Riku coaxed, gingerly working him open. Sora either nodded or nuzzled the pillow in response, raising his hips again and opening up to Riku with little trouble.

He was becoming a bit more active with all the stimulation, Riku rotating his fingers and brushing his g-spot with regularity. Unconsciously, Sora started to rock back on his fingers.

“Think you could take a third?”

Definitely a nod, this time; Sora liked the pace but he didn't want to drag it out even more.

A third finger was carefully pushed in alongside the first two. “Still good?”

“ _Good_...” Sora sounded briefly strained, but it wasn't from pain.

“Tell me if you need me to slow down...”

Slowing down was the _last_ thing he wanted, but saying so involved too many words. Sora just shook his head, impatience swelling by the minute but unwilling to actually _work_ to get Riku to do more. At least Riku was working them in deep and stretching him steadily, not honestly needing to be as careful as he was given the frequency of this act.

“Ready for it?” he asked when he was pretty sure Sora was swearing at him in his head.

Sora arched invitingly. “Yeah...”

“You're not _too_ cozy, are you?” Riku started to remove his fingers. “If you fall asleep when I'm _in_ you...”

“I _won't_. That's not even possible.”

“You could sleep through a hurricane.”

“That's totally different.”

“I'd hope so...” Riku cleaned off his hands and slicked himself. Sora stretched out on his front comfortably, closing his eyes in anticipation.

Guiding himself, Riku pressed his cock inside with a blissful exhale. Sora grabbed handfuls of the pillow again, and if the sound he made was any indication, he might've had a mouth full of pillowcase, too. With a breathless laugh, Riku rocked into him shallowly, slowly.

“ _Mmn_...”

Tension was gradually easing away as he was filled, as the smooth glide became soothingly rhythmic. Small shivers went through Sora's hips the deeper Riku thrust into him, and he was prompted up just a bit to allow Riku to get a hand around his cock. Sora moaned louder still, fatigue battling with his stamina and winning.

There was no teasing or deliberate dragging things out. Riku's breathing was audibly ragged as he drove into him faster, encouraging Sora's volume.

“ _A-ah_... mnf-...!”

“Sora...”

Tilting his head, Sora back arched more dramatically as he cried out. “M'gonna-...”

“Already?” Riku stroked him a bit faster. “You can, I want you to...”

Sora's mumbled excuse was too muffled to be heard and he bucked into his hand. Riku's hips moved faster, less calculated, pleasuring himself as much as possible before Sora could come.

“Ngh -...”

Orgasm hit Sora hard and loud, leaving him dizzy. Pushing back into Riku and tightening, Sora came into his hand and was wracked with an onslaught of shudders, all his tired muscles warm and uncoiling. Riku did his best to keep the sheets from being soiled and withdrew from him slowly.

“ _Mm_...” Content, Sora rolled over and watched blearily as Riku reached over for the tissues, cleaning off his hand. Then he shifted over and kissed Sora's shoulder, settling down to be nuzzled.

“You feel good?” Riku murmured.

Sora nodded, eyes closed.

“Good. Else we'd have to go again, and I'm pretty sure you'd actually pass out,” Riku grinned faintly, and snaked a hand down to his still-hard cock to stroke himself.

“Prob'ly,” Sora murmured, lips brushing his shoulder and snuggling up to his side.

“You should sleep,” Riku breathed, tightening his hand around himself.

“'Kay.”

Honestly, he enjoyed Sora's closeness even more than his hand. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Sora mumbled.

“You also love sleep.” Riku's exhale was stuttered, brought closer to the edge by affection alone.

Sora kissed the spot he was speaking into. “That, too...”

Riku's breath audibly caught, a low keening sound suppressed to the back of his throat as he spilled into his hand. He shut his eyes, and Sora grinned.

“Love sleeping next to you most...”

“Mm-nn...” Letting out a loud breath, Riku's head sank back as the world evened itself out again. “I'm your personal teddy bear, most nights...”

“Tha's normal boyfriend duty.”

“Still...” Riku breathed slowly. “I like it.”

“Me too.” Sora kissed his shoulder again. “'Nother nap?”

He reached over for tissues. “Nap, and wake up for dinner,” Riku proposed.

“You _do_ love me.”

“Don't tell anyone.”

Sora zipped his lips with a smile. Riku tossed the used tissues to the trash can and settled against Sora.

The two were asleep again in an instant.


End file.
